carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
CVC 6: Reborn
'CVC 6: Reborn '''is the first series of Chapter IX and the last installment of CVC series. Trivia & Discussions * First appearance of IONIQ. * Last appearance of Accord ''(corpse) * Last appearance of Brio. * Last appearance of Maze. * Last appearance of Civic. * With a false reincarnation, Jazz returns in this series. * A Do or Die battle between Civic & Legend has been confirmed in this series. * The poster features Legend & Civic and some things in the previous CVC installments: ** A scratch view (first series) of Honda Intl. Base Tower (fourth series) and a yellow caution arrow sign (third series) in Legend's back. ** A green smoke effect behind Civic's back (second series) ** A fire-burning effect in the lower-left side (fifth series). * The word "Reborn" is the other side meaning of "The Rebirth of an Icon" to Civic. * When the body transportation completes, Brio & Maze's age was combined turning Jazz' age to 34. * Maze's doubt reflects Mustang & Lancer's situation inside the Hyundai Intl. Base. * Mobilio is the previous one who owns the black shard in which the portal created will transport in his base. * It is confirmed that the black shard was already traced when Legend holds it before his death, Having a chance to send some backup and it was IONIQ. * During the final battle between Civic and Legend, There are lots of references from the previous series and installments: ** Legend admits the truth about his issue with Mobilio referring to the day before CVC 3: Wrath of Mobilio. ** Legend's line "I heard that you cause someone's line but I believe it wasn't you right?" referring to Ridgeline's death in Fall of the Baphomet. ** Legend's second line "This fight seems relatable, You know acids nearly cause your life and I feel looking at it just like what's happening right now," ''referring to his fight against City in CVC 2 (End City). ** Civic's line "''Enough with your little bars, Let's end this now as the chopper won't help you back again," ''referring to Legend's escaping route in CVC 4: Assassination. ** Legend's final line ''"I'm seeing that the black shard is more important than the base, Well, there's no surprise about that" ''referring to Civic's action from CVC 5: Overdrive until now. Plot ''(The final battle awaits as the black shard is on the line that will take everyone at risk) Synopsis The series starts first after Legend's wrath inside the base were Brio & Maze are in clearing operations as many residents were implicated with the attack. They are cleaning the base and decomposing every corpse to the morgue for investigation and reincarnation somehow. While carrying some corpse, Brio thinks that they can revive Accord as he was only shot one time but Maze finds out that he was severely stabbed first that it makes impossible to revive him. When all things have done, The Honda Intl. Base temporarily under rehabilitation to return their lives back to normal. Back at the present, City & Civic are on their way back to the base after defeating Ser Vanz and retrieve the black shard owned by Mobilio until they heard an incoming helicopter. They got alerted as they knew that Legend was escaped in that way. While preparing, City received a surprise attack from STX that makes him outdistanced from Civic. Navara & Legend shows up at the helicopter and warns that his life will be at risk if he won't surrender the black shard. "Bring it, I'm ready," ''Civic says to Navara & Legend accepting his sooner fate. Both of them jump down and quickly attack Civic in a handicap battle while City was being outdistanced. Out of nowhere, Vios shows up and helps Civic to outduel Navara & Legend but Civic refuses his help as he can take this on his own since he was still holding the black shard. "''I know what I did wrong but we can't let Ser Vanz die in that way," ''Vios says to Civic while preparing for a fight. Civic insists his explanation and instead, he starts to fight back while Vios tries to back him up just in case Navara outdueled them. The battle heated up when Navara accidentally hit the black shard resulting in a disastrous portal creation wherein Civic got safely sucked in the portal while Navara got thrown away straight through the helicopter causing it to lands. When the portal is slowly elapsing, Legend shoves Vios away before he enters while City & STX follows before the portal elapsed. Brio & Maze came back to the morgue for investigation until they heard a disastrous explosion in the distance. When they came out, They saw City & STX colliding with their abilities with STX flying in the air. Brio thinks that this mess will never end with the existence of the black shard so they came back to the morgue if they will destroy the black shard or give up with this mess. Maze wonders with his decision as they can bypass this problem without giving up. The argument of twins ends in a sacrifice wherein they decided to trade their lives to Accord since he can still manage the base if City & Civic fails to defend the black shard. Maze thinks that their decision is kind of worth as their proficiency might be used by the others and the worse thing is to be a shameful servant if they decided to stay alive. They both sat down beside the corpse and starts the reincarnation to Accord but they forget to check if the corpse was him. The body transportation was successfully completed were Brio & Maze's body turns into a corpse resulting in their death. Failing to revive Accord, A 34-years old Jazz woke up from his presence. Back at the battle, Civic was clueless that they been transported back to their base before Legend shows up behind and swings him down. STX continues to lure City out of Civic's distance by creating a destructive blast to him wherein City tries to fight as he can but every time he projects or emits a flame blast, It was being absorbed by STX' empowerment and returning the same damage output directly that makes difficult to defeat him until STX intercepts all of his abilities and makes his chance to perform "Orb of Doomsdeath" (''STX hurls all several orbs summoned around him to a single target if STX is near to the target then it can cause a lethal damage to the target). The final battle between Civic & Legend starts with a revelation first as Legend admits that he already planned to destroy Mobilio's life before especially his power plant after scolding over and over during his speech in the inauguration. Civic thinks that he might be right but he suggests to be not in that way as he nearly causes half of the residents living, Legend had enough for some explanation wherein he release his signature weapon just like Civic had (the C-Vissor blade) and ran through beside Civic to make a forceful attack making the battle started. "I heard that you cause someone's line but I believe it wasn't you right?" Legend mockingly says to Civic during the fight. '' '' Civic enrages using his signature skill but Legend already knows all of his abilities leading to a counter-attack but Civic was already prepared for the output. He ran through the path where he hurls his blade and after reaching the end spot, Legend predicts his next attack negating the damage and instead Civic received multiple damages during the duration of The CVC Slash. "This fight seems relatable, You know acids nearly cause your life and I feel looking at it just like what's happening right now," ''Legend says to Civic mocking him again after Civic receives multiple damages. Legend finally had the black shard in his hand and he starts to absorb the additional damage upon having it but Civic recovers and throws his blade again but this time blade runs through the ground. Legend counter-attack the incoming blade but not expecting a backstab roundhouse kick from Civic. He tumbles apart and temporarily loses his sight after the kick. Civic still easing the pain while waiting for Legend to recover as he wants to defeat him face to face. "''Enough with your little bars, Let's end this now as the chopper won't help you back again," ''Civic says to Legend in response on what all he was saying before. '' Recovering back on his feet, Legend unleashes his inner form to end Civic's life by activating Legion tactics but it seems Civic was prepared for this wherein he warped out to the path that Legend initiates and shows up behind and drags his head down to the ground. Being incapacitated again, Legend throws the blade perpendicularly to perform his self-ability called "Legion Slash" (Legend hurls his blade perpendicularly then upon return Legend can shift the direction depends on what he wishes) ''wherein Civic takes his chance to decimate Legend before his blade returns. When the blade returns and the direction shifts straightly to Civic, He blocks the blade by handling over it causing his hand got almost mutilated. ''"I'm seeing that the black shard is more important than the base, Well, there's no surprise about that" ''Legend says to Civic before accepting his fate. '' Civic stands still after the wounds taken to Legend's blade but he still manages to end Legend's life by continuous beat ups and decimation retrieving back the black shard. He spits on his face to prove that fight is over before he falls unconscious due to multiple wounds and damages took to Legend. On the other side, Jazz notices that he was being revived by the twins but also his aged-looking skin. He stands up to deeply thanked the twins for their decisions they made as he was clueless why did they do that until he heard a screaming and panicking residents outside. Coming out of the morgue, He finds out first the battle between City and STX that he quickly responds but he realizes that there is something wrong with his abilities. The power he had before become more empowered as it was now emitting destructive black lines that can attack or stun a target also he can be used it as a teleportation in which Jazz finally learned his new set of abilities. Before the "Orb of Doomsdeath" hurled, STX temporarily disabled all of his movements and unable to projects the orbs to City revealing Jazz below them responding to avoid City's death. STX had no choice to do wherein he hurls down the orb to escape from Jazz' black lines. City dazzles for his surprise comeback for knowing that he has no chance to be alive again based on the damage taken to Legend. "I know this was unexpected but literally I had no idea why did the twins revive me unintentionally," ''Jazz says to City for his surprise comeback. STX wasn't happy for Jazz' interference wherein he quickly fights back but got blocked by City's Fiery Strife attack followed by a Beam of Flames that makes STX hardly defend himself from sudden incineration. Jazz caught STX' again to make him defenseless but in the end, STX forfeits as he creates a warp portal to escape from his death. '' '' In the end, City & Jazz regroups to approach Civic and helps with his condition. City brings Civic to the hospital while Jazz manages to handle over the residents after a sudden invasion. Civic was still breathing but when City reaches the hospital, A mimic doctor approaches and reveals as IONIQ shooting Civic through his head causing his fatal death while City manages to defend himself by shoving him down but IONIQ warps out and stole the black shard. Jazz quickly responds but it was too late wherein City was still anxious about Civic's death. Deaths * Brio (''human sacrifice to revive Jazz) * Maze (human sacrifice to revive Jazz) '' * Legend (''beaten to death by Civic) * Civic (shot in the head by pulsefire shot barrage of IONIQ)